shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Geharr Incident IV: Explosive Celebrations
The Agents and other loyal members of SpecOps are called to travel to Ord Gimmel and work to end the succession crisis that threatens to tear the planet apart. In Phase Four of the operation, the Agents employ controversial tactics in order to galvanize support for putting this long crisis to an end. Agents * Rogesh Vai * Sev-ak * Gristle * R0C-K4 "Rocky" * Erdogan Cael * Hack Mission Report Summary by Ben After assembling in the basement, the agents receive a new message from their contact, Attache Liama. She projects an image of Salana, the leader of the local Deaon resistance, who begins to explain the next stage of the resistance’s operations on the planet. They’re shown a statue of Queen Sidharra, the recognized founder of the local government, as well as a picture of the Core Depot, a manufacturing plant that is key to the planet’s industry. The agents are to destroy one of the targets during the planet’s New Year celebrations. However, the team has reservations about pursuing either one, especially after being briefed on the projected effects of either attack. The agents cut the line and begin discussing their options among themselves. Rogesh brings up his suspicions regarding their contact, Liama, and suggests that they look into her background. Erdo recalls that Liama used to be a member of another SpecOps team that had success in the past, but used questionable methods on more than one occasion. Interested in learning more, the agents question Blackbird, but she doesn’t seem to know much about Liama herself. Keeping their doubts in mind, the crew does some research on both options, but ultimately decides that destroying the Core Depot would cause a greater impact without destroying anything of cultural significance. With their target decided, the crew loads up and moves toward the depot to scope it out from its perimeter. It has a set of high defensive walls, droid patrols and a security control tower responsible for enforcing a strict no-fly zone around the facility itself. Rogesh suggests rigging a speeder to fly into the facility under the pretense of a catastrophic malfunction before faking a crash landing. Erdo and Sev-ak go with him while Gristle, R0C and Hack scale the walls to take advantage of the distraction. The speeder-based distraction goes well enough, and Sev-ak, Erdo and Rogesh are able to bail out in time to avoid injury. Security droids approach them, and Rogesh does his best to try to get in contact with their manager. At the same time, R0C and the others prepare to climb the outer wall. Hack punches a few handholds with his repulsor fist, allowing Gristle and R0C to climb up after a few minor difficulties. They sling a rope over the fence at the top of the outer wall and are able to easily circumvent it before hiding among the machinery around the facility’s perimeter. Meanwhile, Rogesh is approached by a droid, which offers to take him and the other crash victims into the facility proper. R0C, Gristle and Hack find very little in the way of security in the factory proper, allowing them to proceed deeper inside in search of the power generator, which their initial studies of the facility pointed out as a specific vulnerability in the factory’s systems. Rogesh and the others, after being taken to the security tower, are introduced to a man who appears quite annoyed with their breach of the no-fly zone. Rogesh tries to explain their presence and lays on some pressure by threatening to agitate the immunity the facility’s systems seem to have, and also by dropping the name of Thala the Hutt, Zeevo’s alias. When the captain offers to let the three out of the facility, Rogesh opts to keep their attention, demanding an escort and transportation to the local festivities. The captain seems willing to give in, but at the same time, the other team reaches the generator room and Hack gains access to the system, unwittingly setting off a silent alarm in the meantime. Unnerved, the captain motions for his guards to force them out, but Rogesh steps forward to challenge him, and while Sev-ak is moving in to block the security droids, Rogesh’s flare jacket goes off, filling the room with light and disorienting all of the attending security personnel. Rogesh grabs Sev-ak’s confiscated weapons from one of the staggered droids and tosses them to the weequay, who immediately strikes one of them down. The fight is quick and decisive as Rogesh tosses a mercy grenade to addle the security personnel while Erdo and Sev-ak disable the droids. At this point, the generator’s meltdown approaches full effect and Rogesh grabs the PA receiver to call an evacuation of the facility. Rogesh, Erdo and Sev-ak grab one of the security speeders after grabbing the memory cores of the security droids in the tower. They swing around to pick up the others and head back to the Basement. Once back, they comb through the data on the droids’ memory cores and find that one of the workers at the depot was a plant from Borga’s organization. Liama contacts them shortly after, thanking them for their help and putting them on standby for the next step of the operation. Category:Shadow of the Broker Missions